


I Want Your Attention

by TonyStarks_Girl



Series: Times With My Husband [2]
Category: Real People - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: A Link Between Worlds, Blow Jobs, Chris Would Rather Play Games Then Have Sex, F/M, The Fuck Is Up With That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is playing video games, and you only want one thing from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following picture.

 

You grit your teeth as you watch Chris sit on the couch, playing  _A Link Between Worlds_ on the 3DS you bought him for his birthday. Damn man hadn't put it down since the first morning he was home from filming a movie, successfully pissing you off in the process. You bought it for him to play with mainly when one of you were working on a movie and needed entertainment, not when you were both freshly home from months of filming. Sure you had sex the night before, but once after months of not seeing him in person? Your sexual desires were far from complete.  
  
You looked down at your next piece of lingerie, smirking at the simplicity. Chris liked it simple and loved it blue, and that was exactly what it was. You smiled at how perky your breasts were and knew he'd enjoy it too. All you had to do was hook him.  
  
You walked down the spiral staircase that had sold you on the house, Chris never looking up once, like he hadn't heard you, and in all honesty he probably didn't. You narrowed your eyes and nonchalantly walked to the kitchen and looked through all the alcohol. You settled on red wine and poured half of a glass, taking a sip and pushing up your curls slightly before going back into the living room.  
  
You stood behind the couch and kissed his cheek, watching him play the game. He didn't acknowledge your presence, making you pout. You kissed his cheek again.  
  
"This isn't like you to be playing video games all day."  
  
"It's fun." He mumbled in response.  
  
You glared at him, not that he could see it. You hated short answers like that. You looked at his bare feet sitting at the edge of the coffee table, which he evidently moved closer to him to get comfortable. You ground your teeth.  
  
"Your toes are smudging my glass table."  
  
"Lemon Pledge." He muttered.  
  
Your mouth dropped open and you smacked the back of his head, "Dick!"  
  
He didn't respond and you just took a deep breath, sipping on your wine again and relaxing. You were sex-deprived, you were horny, you were getting his cock. That was a mission you set out to complete.  
  
You moved onto the couch next to him, your large chest touching his massive bicep as you leaned on him. You looked at his legs, which were wide open, and could practically see yourself between them, sucking on his cock like you'd never get it again, and at his rate of gaming you probably wouldn't, at least not for a long, long time, and with your luck when he wanted sex you'd be on the rag. You sipped your wine and leaned closer, kissing just behind his ear as you watched him play the game. You rubbed on his thigh and drank some more wine, kissing on his neck.  
  
Though he didn't respond, his body did unconsciously. You noticed his jeans seemed to get a little tighter in the crotch area. You smirked and finished your wine, leaning forward and setting it on the already smudged coffee table, miffed that there was no point in using a coaster at this point. You sat back and leaned on your husband again.  
  
"Do you like my new lingerie? It's your favorite color."  
  
"Yeah, sexy..." He commented without tearing his gaze from the screen.  
  
"Christopher Robert Evans..." You growled.  
  
He paused the game and turned his head, sighing. "What, babe? I'm busy."  
  
His gaze soon moved down, smirking at what he saw, "Well hello there, girls."  
  
He leaned down and kissed them both, leaning up and kissing your lips softly, "Very sexy."  
  
He then resumed his game and you bit your tongue. Looks like you needed to take out the big guns to get him off the couch and up in bed.  
  
You got on the floor and crawled underneath his leg, sitting on your knees and placing your hands on his spread knees. Chris smirked as he looked down a bit. From his side the 3DSXL covered your head, your breasts perfectly in his peripheral. You looked up at him and that damn game, snarling as you did. You moved your right hand down his thigh slowly, rubbing a finger over his clothed, partially-hard cock. You rubbed it lovingly, soon cupping your hand over top of it and leaning down, kissing it through the jeans. Dirty man, hardly ever wore boxers at home...  
  
You smirked as Chris shifted uncomfortably (Or was it comfortable?) and you unzipped the zipper with your teeth slowly, looking up at him as you did. You smiled as you saw that gorgeous cock pop out, making you eager as you unbuttoned his pants. Chris faltered for a moment in his gaming but soon went back to it, making you lick a stripe up his manhood.  
  
You gripped it by the base and kissed it all around, smirking at the lipstick that rubbed off. You moved your thumb up and down, invoking a small jerk from your husband. You used your excellent skills in breath play for the wrong (Or right?) reasons, teasing that glorious piece of Chris in a way that no other man or woman could. You blew softly on the head, making him stiffen a little more. You moved your finger to the tip of his cock, gently swirling your finger around the head, like it was a glass of champagne and you were bored at a charity event. (Did that warrant hell? You didn't care, you needed dick.)  
  
"You have a pretty cock, baby."  
  
Chris' member twitched at that, making you smile. You cupped your breasts and squeezed lightly, letting out a soft moan.  
  
"So soft... No wonder you like them."  
  
Chris licked his lips.  
  
"Maybe we could try something new... Like a titjob..."  
  
Chris' dick twitched again and you smirked.  
  
"But not tonight."  
  
You leaned in and ran one hand up his bare abdomen while the other rubbed his thigh. You kissed on his cock again, occasionally letting your tongue dart out and just barely scrape the surface of his dick, making him jerk a little bit.  
  
"You want me baby? You want my little mouth taking you all in?" You asked in the seductive tone that worked wonders in movies and in real life.  
  
He whined, desperate for you. You smirked and licked striped up and down his cock, as if it was a Popsicle, and it sort of was. A Chris-Evans-Dick flavored Popsicle, and there was only one in existence. And all yours. Yeah, there was no sharing that wonder of the world.  
  
Chris groaned and at this point he was rock hard. You growled that he still was paying attention to that damned game. There was either playing a game or getting a fantastic blow job, and you were choosing the latter for him. You ghosted your mouth over the head, placing your hands on his hips and looked up at him, just barely catching his eye before he went back to looking at the screen. You grit your teeth for a moment before pressing your tongue flat on the head, making him cry out. You smirked and took only the head in, sucking and licking all while looking up at him.  
  
His head was officially tilted back completely, no longer looking at the screen and his eyes probably rolling in the back of his head. You closed your eyes and went a little further, wetting that glorious cock and sucking just a little harder, adding a light touch of teeth.  
  
"Jesus!" He shouted, somehow pausing the fucking game (He really needed to get those damn priorities straight...) and tossing it to the side. He bucked his hips as best he could, your hands still pinning him down. You moved one to where your mouth had not reached yet, pumping your fist softly and slowly as you bobbed your head. You pulled off, moving to the underside and gently, barely licked his shaft, earning a cry of frustration from him. Now it was his turn to struggle.  
  
You moved your tongue to where the head and the rest of his cock met and swirled your tongue around it, stopping right where it felt best, flicking your tongue back and forth quickly, then just pressing your tongue down hard on that spot, looking up as his knees came just a little closer together. You chuckled lightly and took him back in halfway, tightening your mouth around him, causing the most  _delicious_ moan yet to erupt from that man's throat. You hummed a bit, making Chris grab at his hair, your hand still tight around his shaft. You loosened your lips and bobbed up and down again, moaning yourself as you took in another inch. You could never get enough of this man...  
  
Chris reached down and grabbed your hair, moving it away from your face. He loved the sight of his dick going in and out of your mouth, it always turning him on even more. He panted as the pleasure took over his body, his dick painfully hard and in your mouth.  
  
"Fucking... God dammit..." He breathed.  
  
You hummed in appreciation, going down another inch. You could tell he was getting oh so very close, and this time you'd let him cum instead of waiting for him to fuck you. He'd get it up again, and then he'd fuck you until you couldn't even make a sound.  
  
"Mmmm... Fuck... God damn I wanna cum..." He muttered.  
  
You decided letting him cum now was okay, seeing as it'd get you closer to getting him inside your pussy instead of your mouth. You moved your hand faster and let go of the shaft, tugging gently at his balls once, which was all he needed.  
  
He exploded into your mouth, you sucking him dry and swallowing every drop of that (white) golden essence he shot. He cried out your name (Hopefully the neighbors weren't home either, you'd already had a few noise complaints.) and held your hair, leaning forward and taking his feet off the coffee table, cumming hard. You pulled away and licked the head clean before standing up.  
  
"You have five minutes before it's my turn."  
  
Chris smirked and slapped your ass, "Let me put my DS on the charger. When I get up there I want that thong at your knees and I want you on the bed, head down and that ass up."

**Author's Note:**

> [The lingerie](http://www.fredericks.com/Lea_Babydoll/47290,default,pd.html?cgid=li12&)


End file.
